


Dia Has A Good Day

by MrFroboto



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrFroboto/pseuds/MrFroboto
Summary: This is one of those "What you see is what you get" Kind of situations. Just Dia having a good day





	Dia Has A Good Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pampering Dia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746166) by [The_Alice_Killer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alice_Killer/pseuds/The_Alice_Killer). 

> I wanted to try something different and lean pretty hard into the relaxing slice of life. If you want a nice accompaniment to really get you into the relaxation mood, I recommend this song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=92SV_pVxfVo

“Good morning sleepy head!” A voice whispered. Dia was just gaining consciousness after a good night’s sleep. She went to sleep early last night so she could get some cleaning in early so she could still enjoy her day off. She hadn’t yet opened her eyes but the alluring smell of food convinced her to give the whole “opening-the-eyes” bit a shot.

She awoke to a tray of food along with two very excited and expecting faces. They were still a bit blurry but she could tell it was her younger sister Ruby and her fiancé Chika. It took her a moment for her brain to start functioning and realize something was a little strange.

“Ruby!” She exclaimed, “What are you doing here? You live two hours away! Does Riko know you are here? Did you--”

She was cut off by Chika’s finger covering her mouth “Relax Dia. Riko was totally fine with Ruby taking the car down here today.” She said in a calm relaxing voice despite her big smile. Dia was still clearly confused so Ruby decided to cut to the chase before she started asking more questions and getting herself into a panic again.

“Chika said you have been getting stressed out quite a bit lately and that this was your only day off for the week, so we decided to make sure that you relax today!” She said with a big smile. Dia looked down, struck by the kindness of her little sister. It was true that her and Chika had been getting into a couple more fights than normal; they had an especially bad one last night. And her work has been wearing on her more than usual ever since they got a new boss. It would be nice to have a day to just relax.

“Well, go on,” Chika said, nodding her head towards the tray, “your food is only getting colder!” Dia looked down at the spread of food. All of her favorites were there. Turkey sausage, scrambled soft eggs, strawberries, and pancakes. Dia looked up at Chika with a cocked eyebrow when she noticed that one of the pancakes had a bite in them “What?” The accused said indignantly. “It wasn’t me this time! I swear!”

Ruby giggled, “We had a few failures before these so we had to make sure this batch of pancakes would be up to your standard.” She said with a slight blush.

“Well, are you gonna try your food or not?” Chika asked

“Your always so impatient.” Dia said with a smile.

“Yeah well anyone would be after four failed batches of those satanic pancakes. I don’t care what you say but Aunt Jemima does _ not _ know how to make pancakes.” Chika said. The three of them laughed. The breakfast went smoothly with Dia enjoying her meal. She rarely got a chance to eat anything this nice. Her mornings usually consisted of an instant cup of coffee and a quick kiss on the cheek goodbye. She also enjoyed the chance to catch up with her little sister who moved out three years ago.

Dia’s good mood soured when she finally glanced at the clock. “It’s already nine? I was supposed to wake up early and-”

“And clean?” Chika finished. “Way ahead of ya sweetie.” Dia’s jaw hit the floor. Chika just grinned widely, soaking in Dia’s shock.

“You cleaned the house?” She asked in disbelief.

“Well it was both me and your sister, but yeah.”

“Chika actually cleaned more than me too!” Ruby chimed in. Chika took a moment to bless that sweet girl. Ever since Chika started dating Dia, she had started to become much closer friends with Ruby. They started to understand each other on a deeper level and Chika was proud to call her one of her closest friends along with You and of course Dia.

“Chika did most of the work? But you never clean!” 

“And now you can never say those words ever again.” Chika said with an even bigger, cockier grin. “Not only that but we thought of a couple things we could do today! Oh! And give me a second,” She said then rushed out of the door. Dia could hear frantic thudding down the stairs, a faint rustling of paper, and then more frantic thudding coming back up the stairs. She burst back into the room panting but still excited “Look! We made a list! You love lists!” She produced a paper and handed it to Dia.

Dia read over the list, it wasn’t organized based on when stores close and open like how Dia would have done it, but it still worked. Each bullet point had cute drawings next to them that Dia could identify were Chika’s handiwork. “We don’t have to do all of these things,” Ruby provided, “We just made a huge list of things that we thought would help you relax."

Dia skimmed over the suggestions. Her eyes rested on one of them that bothered her. “Chika,” she said lowly.

“Yes?” Chika instantly started sweating. She knew that tone of voice meant she was in trouble.

“Why are one of these delightful little suggestions ‘have nice sex with Chika’?”

“W-well I just-It’s been like a week and a half! I just thought that could be one possible direction you might want to go is all!” She tried to say confidently. Dia just stared at her ludicrously. “What? It’s not like Ruby would be there or anything!”

“Chika!” Dia yelled. She then sighed, knowing that Chika had the best intentions, “Well at least you didn’t draw a picture next to it.”

“I was actually going to but I had such a hard time drawing your boo-”

“Stop.”

If this were a couple years ago, Ruby would have been redder than her hair at this point, but through the years she had gotten used to Chika’s bluntness when it comes to having sex with her sister. She tried to refocus the conversation to what was important, “So do any of those suggestions look good? Of course, if you have any other ideas we can do that too. We don’t even have to do anything from the list if you don’t want to!” Her attempt was successful as Dia turned her attention back to the list. She looked for another moment before making her decision.

“Could we go to that tea shop I like?” She asked tentatively, she knew the other two weren’t huge tea drinkers, but it was on the list afterall.

“You mean Great Personalitea, or Leaf Me Alone?” Chika asked.

“The second one.” She said, refusing to say their stupid names.

“Oh, I love their milk tea!” Ruby said excitedly.

“It’s decided then,” Chika said with a smile, “Lets go!” She was about to head out the bedroom door to get dressed when Dia stopped her.

“Wait!” she looked nervous about what she was going to request, “Could we bring sketch pads and pencils?”

The two of them didn’t know what to say for second. Ruby was the first to respond, “I didn’t know you had taken up drawing Dia, that’s so cool!”

“Well I haven’t really, I just saw these cute pictures Chika drew and thought maybe drawing will help me relax.” She offered.

Chika’s heart fluttered from the compliment. “I think that’s a great idea, maybe I can work on the picture of us having sex!” She said and winked at Dia. 

“Chika, I swear.” She said sternly, but she was blushing. (She would definitely have to steal a glance when she was sure Chika wasn’t looking.)

The three of them got ready and left with a smile on their face. As they strolled down the street Dia looked at the sky. It was mostly comprised of dark rain clouds, but there were a few holes of blue sky, leaving bright halos of light to line the clouds, and rays to stream down from the sky spotlighting randomly chosen sections of the countryside. It was lightly drizzling but the bright sun peeking through the clouds kept her spirits high. Afterall it was this dramatic scenery that Chika proposed to her in, how could it not have a special place in her heart?

They made it to Leaf Me Alone with the rain only getting them slightly wet. Chika and Ruby both got sweet milk tea, with Chika asking for 7 extra packets of sugar. Dia asked for a hot cup of matcha tea. Chika offered to pay for everyone which was met with minor resistance but Chika ended the argument as she produced a twenty and told the lady behind the register to keep the change. They headed to a booth by the window and sat down. Dia stared out at the small town and the trees and hills beyond, casually sipping her tea that was made to perfection. This was exactly what she needed. For a moment she could just relax and enjoy a whole 24 hours. No stress. No deadlines.

Chika awkwardly skooched closer to Dia to get her attention. She looked nervous, “I know we both already apologized, but I am really truly sorry about last night. I only hope that today will make up for it.”

Dia only smiled, “Well any argument has two sides, I was just as much at fault. But yes, today so far has been great. Thank you Chika.” Chika gave a big smile and hugged her fiancé.

“If you two lovebirds are done being adorable,” Ruby said jokingly. She pulled out some pads of paper and pencils, “Let’s start drawing!”

They spent a couple hours drawing and chatting about whatever came to their minds. Dia insisted on holding onto every piece that was drawn so she could look back at it and remember this moment whenever she needed a pick-me-up. They started walking back to the house when they all agreed that they would rather stroll along the beach. Chika held a rock skipping competition with Ruby while Dia watched them from the sidelines, a peaceful smile on her face. Their scores were evening out to about 4 skips with Chika’s high score being 6 and Ruby’s 5. They were both utterly annihilated when Dia wanted to join and got 10 skips on her first throw. After that they looked for seashells and other things that washed ashore. Chika almost walked on a beached jellyfish, but other than that, it was a relaxing afternoon.

It was around 5 when Ruby walked up to Dia. “Hey sis, I have to head out now. I want to make it home for dinner. I hope you had a good day today!” 

Dia brought her sister in for a hug and pat her head, “Thank you so much Ruby. Be safe ok? Tell Riko I said hi.”

“Me too!” Chika interjected.

“I will! Don’t be afraid to come on up and see us, I’m sure Riko would love to see you guys again!” The three of them gave one last parting hug and Ruby got in the car drove off.

Chika then looked at Dia, “Well, the day isn’t over yet. Is there anything else you would like to do today?”

“Well, there was one thing on the list my mind has been particularly… _ interested _ in for the past hour or so.” Dia responded while lightly stroking Chika’s arm up and down.

Chika’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, “Well shit, that long? You should have told me, I would have kicked Ruby’s ass to the curb sooner.” She received a playful shove in response. “Well lets get inside and maybe I can make you even more… _ interested.” _ She said with a flirtatious eyebrow wiggle that made lover laugh.

As they went inside Chika stopped, “Wait we are talking about sex right?”

“Just get in here~”

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't tell, this was heavily inspired by The Alice Killer's piece Pampering Dia. I liked the idea and just wanted to take it in a different direction. I swear I didn't want to steal the work or anything.


End file.
